Immortal Guardian
by lisa.ryanz1oh1
Summary: The Wizarding World is at peace after the Second War of Hogwarts. But the Savior of the World is needed in another world. Clearly, his 'saving people thing' is something he was born with. Because Harry Potter just can't resist helping people in need.


**Chapter 1 - The Last Day**

Welcome all readers to this new story set in the Avengers timeline, except this time I'm also working with the first Thor movie timeline. One of my readers - **Crazyboi23 - **requested a particular setting for a new story a few days ago, and this is the result. This is the first time I'm writing anything in/with the Thor Universe, so please be kind. Constructive reviews and insightful comments are always welcome, so do feel free to write in. No flames please.

Oh, and the story is non-compliant with the end of the 'Deathly Hallows' version of the Harry Potter books.

Do hope you enjoy the story. And of course, Read and Review!

* * *

"And so, on this, the One Year Anniversary of the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the hands of the Saviour of our World, it gives me great pleasure to present our highest honour to Lord Harry James Potter-Black Slytherin Peverell. The Order of Merlin, First Class. Lord Potter-Black, for your dedication to the War effort and for saving our world from the self-styled Dark Lord You-Know-Who, please accept this token of our everlasting gratitude."

A thunderous roar arose from the avidly watching crowd as the newly instated Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones, presented the Boy-Saviour with the Order of Merlin, First Class medal, attaching it to the lapel of his long Muggle style coat. The boy was now a man, a fierce, proud, tested, veteran warrior of a long, prolonged war that had reduced Wizarding Britain to a shambles of its once illustrious past.

Continuing long past his years of schooling, Harry had both voluntarily and forcefully been pitted time and again against the strength of his mortal foe, until just an year ago, in 2009, he had finally been able to cast the killing blow on Lord Voldemort, ending a long rein of darkness and terror over the country.

The wizarding population of England had turned up in London for the week-long festivities, celebrating the fall of Voldemort at the hands of the Boy-Who-Lived. The people watched as an old, wizened wizard came up to the podium, face covered by a heavy cowl, giving the Minister a small box and a parchment. Those closest to the raised platform saw the shock and surprise on the Minister's face as she watched the wizard retreat into the shadows. Collecting herself, Amelia Bones turned to Lord Potter-Black and read out from the parchment in her hands, speaking over the gasps from the crowd.

"We of the Department of Mysteries congratulate you on defeating Voldemort. After long consultation, we bestow upon you two gifts. First, we name you Ambassador for Magic. We have watched you since your conflict carried you into the Dept. of Mysteries years ago and we are merely carrying out the wishes of Magic herself who named you Her champion that day."

"Secondly, since the champion must have free rein in any realm, we give you the gift of Exception."

Apparently following instructions on the parchment, Minister Bones gave the small box to Harry, who took it with no little trepidation. The Dept. of Mysteries was not one to be trifled with.

"If you open the box, young champion, you will find a medallion etched with the symbol of the Hallows Three. We know their meaning and what they have meant for you. We bid you wear it now."

Amelia waited while Harry opened the box and slid the medallion on its silver-white chain over his head, the medallion resting securely on his chest. Then she continued to read, "It is only right that we recognise your Exception to the rules of Magic and proclaim you free from the Statute of Secrecy, long held in the British Isles by the Law of the Wizarding Council of 1601. We know that you will not abuse your position. We have faith in you. So it is said. So mote it be."

A brilliant flash of light sealed the magic and a chime sounded, low and sweet and clear, resounding in the air until it dissipated.

"Well," drawled an amused Harry Potter, "that was interesting." He knew this could get ugly fast if the situation wasn't diffused. Already there were people in the crowd and several in Ministry robes who looked as if they would move to apprehend him for no fault of his. Well, he was tired of being the Wizarding world's scapegoat. He cast a Sonorous on himself.

"My thanks to you Minister Bones for the honour of the Order of Merlin, First Class. It will serve as a reminder of the people I fought for and I will wear it in memory of those who gave up their lives for us to see this day of freedom. I wish only that we who live continue to live in a manner that would honour the fallen, to grieve, to laugh, to love and to heal in time, as they would wish us to be."

"The honour given me by the Dept. of Mysteries is one that I will strive to uphold to the best of my abilities. As Ambassador for Magic, I hope to be able to work towards the interests of the Wizarding peoples of the world, even though as Magic's Champion, the position gives me greater leeway than most governments, including the ICW."

Nodding heads slowed and stilled abruptly as they registered the changing tune of their spearhead for power. Amelia Bones had fought in the war, alongside Potter's private army, the DA, and her niece was one of the young man's closest friends. So she understood what Harry was saying. But she also knew that the Ministry was bigger than just her, and there would be many people who would prefer to keep the Saviour on a leash. If she knew this young man at all, they were welcome to try. Time to remind the populace who they were beholden to.

"Thank you Lord Potter-Black. We at the Ministry of Magic extend our warmest gratitude for ridding our world of Voldemort. In working to rebuilt Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and by rehabilitating several of our muggleborn families, you have shown your dedication to peace and your willingness to unite our worlds in keeping with our laws and practices."

"On behalf of the Wizarding England, I wish you the best in all future endeavors, and though our Auror forces will be sorry to see you go, we are proud to say that under your command, our vigilance has never been more constant. Any aid we can give you, you have only to ask for."

She and Harry shared a smile of complete understanding, as they moved to stand together. "Witches and wizards, I present to you, the Lord Potter-Black Slytherin Peverell, our Ambassador for Magic, by Decree of the Minister for Magic of Wizarding Britain."

Applause rose from the people as Harry took a bow and shook hands with Amelia. When he leaned in to kiss her cheek, he whispered, "Well played."

"I did learn from the best, Harry."

They chuckled together as they both said, "Hermione."

"How is Susan?" Harry asked after a round of greeting various dignitaries.

"She's healing well. Neville brought that salve he was talking about and it truly does work like magic. It seems Professor Snape had some influence after all."

Harry laughed, presenting a powerful photo opportunity to the circling journalists, who all quickly snapped several photographs of the Saviour sharing a light moment with the Minister for Magic. Ignoring them, Harry took his leave of Amelia and headed for the Head of Auror Corps.

"Kingsley."

"Harry! Its good to see you. Congratulations! I thought Amelia would have you circulating with the old crowd for quite a while longer yet."

"Eh, I've done my bit. Plus, you know how stiff my spine is; can't bend worth a damn."

"Too right," exclaimed the Auror, clapping Harry on the back. "Merlin knows too many tried long enough."

"And they have the bent backs to show for it," chuckled Harry.

Kingsley laughed and the two friends spent a while reminiscing about the war and their friends, old memories as alive and real now as they had been when they lived through them. At length, however, Harry took his leave from the celebrations, meeting his closest friends and family one more time before Fading away to Potter Manor, his family home situated in the hills above the valley called Godric's Hollow.

There were things to do and people to meet, and he didn't exactly have time to waste. The summons had been clear. Much as he hated to be dependable in life and death situations, his friends – read Hermione – had finally knocked into his head that his 'saving people thing' wasn't actually bad. He just couldn't help himself.

He didn't think that was any kind of excuse, but there was no way he was going to say that to Hermione.

The smart girl had become a formidable woman; a woman who was now even more dangerous when crossed as she was loyal to those she accepted as family. And as her best friend and blood brother, Harry Potter was first in line. She would and had killed for him, and had been tortured horrendously for him, but all through, her faith in Harry had never faltered and their love for each other had never failed.

And in all these years, the one mantra their closest friends and family held to was simple – Hermione is never wrong. It had served him well for many years. He wasn't going to start doubting it now.

And so Harry Potter, Voldemort's Bane, Saviour of the Wizarding World, having packed all his earthly possessions in the small pack with the numerous pockets and extensive Expansion Charms and Lightening Charms, sending off a few Patroni to the people who needed to be notified of his imminent departure, Faded away from Potter Manor, to appear in another realm, in a different world.

Good thing he'd been granted carte blanche with Magic just earlier that day.

He was going to need a bunch of shades for all the reflective gold this place was made of.

**It's a bit short, yes. But I really didn't want it to go any further. Thoughts and comments welcome. Read and Review!**


End file.
